Vampires
by Vani Jane
Summary: [COMPLETE]AxC fic. It's a vampire story for Halloween, not really horror its more romance than horror. Please read and review. OOCness Main pairings are: ATHRUNxCAGALLI KIRAxLACUS NICOLxFLAY YZAKxSHIHO DEARKAxMIRIALLIA OCxOC.


"Vampires"

_History:_

_In the olden times, people believed that vampires were real. And they were right... Believing that vampires were all wiped out. They were wrong... Believing that vampires only appear in the night. They were wrong... They were dead wrong. Vampires still live among them!_

_But they learned to control their hunger... They learned on how to eat animal meat (and I mean cooked) other than human's or blood... They adapted to survive under the light of the sun... Learned to hide their fangs (like duh!)... Controlled the fear of garlic? NO! They still fear this... this... this barbaric thing! They learned to act as normal beings except for the tolerance of garlic, they haven't been able to control._

_Vampires now a days, are born as humans, at least the females only (dont ask why I just got this stupid idea when eating junk food and watching Creep keeper). Then by their teen years, 18 to be exact, they get bitten by their betrothed. Men are born naturally as vampires and then betrothed to women whom they shall 'un-flower' when the female shall reach 18, exactly 18, midnight 18 (that exact). In every year before the age of 18, the females could do anything on this special day, except get 'un-flowered'. But when turning 18 she has no other choice but to go through it. Or else the female would be thrown into a pit of GARLIC and be burned to death by the garlic._

_Vampire males, the 'fiancés' of the half vampire females, go 'crazy' when the females get late for the ritual or refuse to do the ritual. They search for the females around the area and perform the ritual by short cut. In other words, perform the ritual in the closest area where they can be alone. If ever the females manage to fight back, they loose all chances of being a vampire and die in a year's time or less or sometimes longer if the female has a child. If the male vampire finds out that the female he is performing the ritual with has already been 'un-flowered', the male shall instead kill the female and the person responsible for 'un-flowering' the female. No matter how kind or caring a vampire male is, they can't control themselves during the time of their ritual._

Now, a young soon-to-be-vampire-princess is having second thoughts of her transformation to the undead. Sure, she lived with vampires all her life but converting herself to the undead. She looked at her mirror, some things vampires had hard time adapting to, until now only some vampires can have a reflection. She sighed, would she loose her reflection if she turned undead?

She was going to turn eighteen in three days, and she still had doubts. How will it feel being a vampire? She kept asking that question, will it feel good to be vampire? She scanned through books from the ancient to the present about her family of vampires. She knew vampires had eternal lives and could turn into bats. Since she was young, she wished she was a vampire but now, she doubts being the undead would satisfy her. How on earth does it feel to be bat?

She looked at her bed, the hand-me-down ritual attire was placed there. She was supposed to wear it, even if it was old, it was still fine and looking new. It was made of silk, easy slide, her mother said. Then, she thought of the ritual, how would it go? It would be just her and her betrothed. Come to think of it, she never met or saw her betrothed. All she knew is that he was coming by tomorrow, two days away from her birthday. And two days away from Halloween. She and her human friends, planned on going out for Halloween. But how can she think of an excuse? It was their yearly ritual, she just couldn't break it. Halloween was all, the yearly ritual hang-out day with her friends, her birthday and her transformation day ritual.

Someone knocked on the door and came in...

"Lady Cagalli," Cagalli's nanny said "why are you still awake?"

"Myrna?" Cagalli faced Myrna with a stressed look on her face "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time."

Myrna nodded. "Just what time is it?" Cagalli asked.

"It's already one am, Lady Cagalli" Myrna said closing the door as she went in "You should be resting now, the Zala's will be arriving early in the morning, and you have to be presentable when they reach here"

"Okay..."

Cagalli stood up and walked to her bed as Myrna got the dress and placed it on the chair. Myrna tucked Cagalli in...

"Dont stress up, Lady Cagalli." Myrna assured "The Zala heir isn't what you think he is"

Then Myrna turned off the lights and went out of the room. Cagalli fell asleep a few minutes later.

A few hours later, around five thirty am, Cagalli was awakened by Myrna.

Cagalli yawned and stretched her hands "what time is it, Myrna?"

"They're going to be here in five minutes, Lady Cagalli!" Myrna was panicking "We must get you dressed!"

Myrna pulled Cagalli out of her bed and undressed her, Cagalli kept protesting but Myrna got her to wear the silk attire. Four minutes later, Cagalli and Myrna were already outside waiting with the others for the arrival of the Zala's. Cagalli yawned and as if on cue, a swarm of bats came. And as they get closer and closer to the ground, they become bigger and then once able to stand, turn into human form. All wearing black...

"Good morning, Patrick!" Cagalli's father, Uzumi, greeted Patrick Zala.

"Good morning as well, Uzumi." Patrick said as he arranged the folds on his clothes "It was a long night, we had to fly a thousand miles!"

"And that's why breakfast was made earlier this morning, Patrick." Via said teasingly "Come in, we have so much to catch up on! Oh, and of course, we have a reserved dining room for Athrun and Cagalli"

"Like what the ritual always says!" Lenore continued. Then they went inside the house, leaving Cagalli and Athrun behind.

"So..." Athrun said, thinking of a subject to start a conversation.

"So, what?" Cagalli asked before she yawned and looked at the sky "shit!"

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late for school!" Cagalli yelled.

"What?" Athrun felt so stupid, so dumb "That's it?"

"Hey, my friends are gonna give me presents today!" Cagalli yelled at Athrun angrily "And I have to be there!"

"You're a vampire! You could get tons more cooler stuff in a century or too!" Athrun retorted

"I dont want to miss one year!" Cagalli yelled "Gets? Good!"

Then Cagalli went in the house and got ready for school. While Athrun thought of something mischievous and turned into a bat. Thirty minutes later, Cagalli was ready for school, she stopped by the dining room to tell her parents she was leaving for school. On her way to school, she noticed a bat following her, so she stopped...

"Why the hell are you following me?" Cagalli said angrily in a low voice.

But Athrun in bat form didn't say anything but just landed on Cagalli's shoulder.

"For crying out loud, Athrun, you are a nocturnal animal. I shouldn't be seen with a bat in day time" Cagalli scolded. And just before Cagalli could scold the 'bat', Lort came and greeted Cagalli.

"Good morning, Lort!"

"Good morning, Cagalli!" Lort greeted back, then she saw the bat on Cagalli's shoulder "hey, Cagalli, isn't that a bat? Aren't bat's nocturnal?"

"Um, uh, this? This bat here? It's um, a trained bat to stay awake during day and asleep during night! Yeah that's right! And it's also for Halloween!" Cagalli lied.

Athrun flapped his wings as if saying "what a lame excuse". Lort grabbed the bat and poked it on the head tree times.

"It's so cute!" Lort exclaimed, and hugged the bat tightly almost squeezing it.

"_Oh no! She's going to kill him! Wait! Vampires don't get killed nor do they breathe! Stupid! They only die by garlic! Duh!_" Cagalli thought on her mind.

After a while, Lort let go of the bat and the bat flew directly to Cagalli and stayed on Cagalli's head.

"_Stupid bat!_" Cagalli wanted to kill Athrun right now. He was on her head!

"I really think that bat likes you alot!" Lort said cheerfully "It doesn't like me at all, and I'm really kind to all animals!"

Then the two walked towards the school. Outside the school gates...

"Oh, damn!" Cagalli said "I just remembered! We can't bring pets to school! Lort, why dont you go first and I'll meet you in first period?"

"Okay!"

Then Lort went in the school and Cagalli went in an alley. She grabbed the bat from her head and threw it hard to the wall. As it fell, the bat transformed into Athrun.

"What was that for?" Athrun asked as he touched his head.

"For two things! One: You follow me to school! And two: You keep on annoying me by staying on my head!" Cagalli yelled but made sure her voice was low enough for no one to hear.

"I was just having fun! And it's not my fault! I was told to look after you!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to follow me around!"

"Then how on earth am I going to keep track on you?"

"Hello, I'm a vampire as well! I dont die!"

"Hello again! You are not yet a full vampire! You are still in human form!"

"And you? Are you not in human form right now!"

"I'm a full vampire. You still have to go under the ritual in two days! And I'm in human form, but not an ounce human!"

"Just because you're a full vampire doesn't mean you can yell at me!"

"Vice versa to you!"

RING! RING!

"Damn! That's the bell!"

Cagalli ran to the school and Athrun transformed into a bat. Luckily, she wasn't late. During Science class, they were given a pop quiz, and Cagalli was having a hard time. Athrun, who was hiding in Cagalli's bag, climbed from her leg to her arm, underneath the clothes. He popped his head out of the sleeve of Cagalli's long-sleeved uniform. Then he popped his little hands out and answered the quiz. After the teacher checked the quizzes, Cagalli got a hundred. During lunch, Cagalli decided to eat alone in the garden.

At the school garden, Athrun was in human form sitting/hiding on the tree, while Cagalli was under the tree eating...

"So?" Athrun teased

"So what!" Cagalli said

"Who helped you in the quiz?"

"You did..."

"Yes! And what do we say?"

"Th-Th"

"Go on, it's not hard!"

"Thank-Thank - oh, hi, Miriallia! Yukiko!" Cagalli greeted Miriallia and Yukiko who happened to be near the garden eating too.

"She's got to learn some manners!" Athrun said as he transformed into a bat "_And I have to be responsible for that!_"

"Hi, Cagalli!" Miriallia greeted as Cagalli ran to them.

Yukiko giggled "Konnichiwa!" Yukiko giggled again.

"So are we still up on the 31st?" Miriallia asked.

"Hehehe, um, uh, yeah! Sure!" Cagalli lied, boy, was she a liar and Yukiko knew that.

"Great! I'll see you later then!" Miriallia said walking towards the school "I have to get ready for PE, bye!"

"Bye!" Cagalli and Yukino said at the same time. Yukino giggled again, no, laughed this time. Boy, was she childish.

"Oy, Yuko!" A popular (yet dumb) girl asked, much older than Yukiko.

"Nani?" Yukiko asked back.

"What's 10 of 110?" The girl asked.

"Ju!" Yukiko shouted.

"What?" the girl said "I can't understand what you're saying!"

"She said TEN, dumbass!" Cagalli yelled.

Then the popular girl went somewhere.

"Baka! Bleech!" Yukiko said as the popular girl walked away with out thanking her.

"You should just stop helping them, Yuko" Cagalli suggested.

"Dame desho!" Yuko said back then giggling again.

"Would you please stop talking in Japanese?" Cagalli demanded.

"Shi!" Yukiko said.

"And in Chinese and in Korean and all the other languages you know except English?" Cagalli said.

"Fine!" Yuko said giving up.

"Finally!" Cagalli said in relief.

"So? Have the Zala's arrive?" Yuko asked, she was a full vampire already, just two months ago "I saw a group of bats approaching your house this morning."

"A-" Cagalli was about to say something but a bat landed on her shoulder.

"I say that's a yes?" Yuko said not really sure.

The bat made some bat noises and Yuko listened and nodded.

Yuko laughed.

"What? What did he say?" Cagalli asked.

"He said that you dont have any manners and that you're bra size is--" Yuko said but as cut off by Cagalli.

"WHAT!" Cagalli held Athrun tightly almost killing him if he wasn't undead. "You bastard!"

Athrun made more bat noises.

"He said that if you squeeze him more, he'll bite you dead!" Yuko said teasingly.

"GRRR!" Cagalli was burning with anger, and then she smirked. She walked to the Home Economics classroom and Yuko just followed.

In the Home Economics classroom...

"Um, Ca-chan? What are you doing?" Yuko asked as Cagalli searched the drawers of the cooking tables.

"Looking for garlic!" Cagalli shouted in anger.

"WHAT! Cagalli! NO!" Yuko yelled, she was full vampire now, she can't get near Cagalli because of the garlic.

"Aha! I found it!" Cagalli said.

"No, Cagalli!" Yuko scolded.

Then Cagalli got the container and opened it. She got one piece of garlic and held it near Athrun but before she could get it near enough...

"YEOUCH!" Cagalli let go of the garlic and Athrun. Yuko covered her nose and got the cooking gloves. She then threw the garlic outside the window and got to Cagalli's side. Athrun transformed back into human form...

"What the hell! Are you crazy!" Athrun yelled at Cagalli, he almost died today for gosh sakes!

"My hand... It hurts!" Cagalli cried, tears slowly flowed out of her eyes.

"What!" Yuko exclaimed. "Show me your hand! Hayaku!"

Yuko pulled Cagalli's hand and gasped, it was burned!

"What's wrong, Yuko? What happened to Cagalli's hand!" Athrun exclaimed, he was truly worried, much worried than loosing his 'life' a while ago.

"It's burnt! Her hand is burned!" Yuko said in panic and worry. "But why? Why was she burnt?"

Athrun looked around trying to think what caused that, and then he remembered the garlic.

"The garlic! The garlic caused the burn." Athrun said.

"But sob how?" Cagalli was still crying, it really hurt "I'm sob hic sob not yet a full vampire hic..."

"Maybe it's because you're almost turning eighteen, it's only two days away" Athrun said.

"But I didn't experience this when I was turning eighteen." Yuko said, still worried.

"Then why me?" Cagalli said, a bit straight.

"That I have no idea yet," Athrun said sadly and saw Cagalli looking down. She was expecting for a good answer. "But we'll find an answer, don't worry"

"I'll search in the library, my next period is Health and we have research. And I'm done with it, so I'll just search for answers" Yuko said assuring-ly. "You go to the nurse's office and get your hand treated while I'll start searching"

Then Yuko patted Cagalli on the back and went to the library.

"You know, if you're eighteen by now I could bite you and you turn into a vampire and reduce the pain since that wound is healing a bit" Athrun said, trying to lighten the mood "And it's not a deep burn, it just may seem to hurt for now"

Cagalli suddenly leaped into Athrun, sobbing...

"Cag-- Cagalli?" Athrun stuttered.

"I'm scared..." Cagalli cried.

"Scared of what?" Athrun hugged Cagalli comfortably.

"I'm scared... Scared... I'm just scared..." Cagalli cried more and tears falling from eyes freely, she hugged Athrun tighter. After classes, it was already around quarter to six and the sun has already set. Cagalli was late to go home because she's part of the decorating committee of the school, she had to decorate the last touches of the gym for tomorrows night-time Halloween party. Athrun walked with her home. Cagalli was already a bit drowsy, a lot of things happened today. She kept yawning and she almost fell asleep while walking, good thing Athrun caught her before she fell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine..." Cagalli yawned "I'm not a bit sleepy..."

"You sure you dont want me to fly you home? You know it's still a long way home." Athrun asked.

"That would be great, a short cut home..." Cagalli said as she held Athrun's arm for support "But, then, people would see and find out about our existence..."

"It's Halloween, lots of things happen on Halloween" Athrun said, he was really worried for Cagalli. "They'll think it's another prank like last year."

"What happen yawn happened last year?" Cagalli yawned, still holding onto Athrun's arm.

They both walked slowly to the house.

"Well, this didn't happen to me, okay?"

"yawn okay..."

"Yzak who was flying around the city, in bat form, since it was getting late and Shiho hasn't come home yet." Athrun said, trying to hold back his laughter, "So, he was flying around. He couldn't find Shiho anywhere, he checked every place Shiho would go to but didn't find her. He went to the school and since he was in bat form he was able to enter every room."

"Then yawn what happened?" Cagalli asked happily getting interested in the story.

"Yzak found Shiho in the girl's locker room, lying on one of the small benches asleep. He transformed into human form and tried to wake her up but he failed. Shiho was a deep sleeper. He had no other choice but to fly Shiho home. He got her things and carried her out of the school. Then he flew while carrying Shiho and her things. They were spotted by a group of teens who were walking around the city."

"Then? yawn" Cagalli asked, now she was holding Athrun's arm with both her hands.

"The teens yelled and called for help, and saying that they saw a vampire or an alien. For the next week they were insane for letting the people believe that they saw vampires. Then the news said that they saw a kite that was flying. And Yzak got scolded by his mother that he was about to--"

"Cagalli?" Athrun looked at Cagalli and stopped. He smiled at her adorable face.

Cagalli fell asleep while listening to Athrun's story, her hands still holding onto Athrun's arm.

"Well, I'm your fiancé and I have to take care of you... sigh..." Athrun carried Cagalli bridal style and flew to the house. While flying, Cagalli woke up feeling the breeze on her face.

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked "What are you doing?"

"Flying you home, my princess" Athrun teased.

"Dont call me a princess ever again, Athrun!" Cagalli warned "And for gosh sakes! What if someone catches us!"

"Dont worry too much, no one's gonna see us!" Athrun said.

"Well, maybe except for me" Yuko said while giggling. She was flying with them carrying a grocery bag. "Looks like you're the only one who's not flying, Cagalli!"

"Fine! Tease all you want!" Cagalli said, sulking.

"Whoops! Looks like this is my pit stop, guys! Bye! See ya'll tomorrow!" Yuko flew down while laughing. Athrun and Cagalli just continue.

"Aw, come on, stop sulking" Athrun teased some more.

"Shut up!"

"You know, you should stop sulking."

"And why?"

"Cause your going to let me lose my concentration, you're too cute when you're pouting"

"Shut up, Zala!"

Cagalli fell asleep again and once they got home, Athrun tucked Cagalli on her bed. Alot had happened today, she had gotten closer with Athrun and she fell for him in less than a day even if they started off bad. The following morning, Cagalli woke up earlier than usual. And panicked, she ran out her room calling for Myrna...

"What's the matter, Lady Cagalli?" Myrna said.

"What's going on this early in the morning?" Athrun came out of his room yawning and scratching his head.

"I dont have anything to wear for the school's costume party!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You dont need to have a costume, you're half a vampire" Athrun said.

"Shh! Quit arguing!" Myrna scolded the two teens "Let's talk about this in your room, Cagalli! Athrun, come here! It's only appropriate for the guy to help the girl on her problems."

"Uh...okay?" Athrun was dumbfounded.

The three went in Cagalli's room...

"Myrna! Why haven't I chosen an outfit!" Cagalli complained, "Yuko will go out in her true vampire form! Miriallia will go out as a zombie! That girl from the lane will go out as pumpkin! And what about me? None!"

"Why dont you just go out as a pumpkin? Or maybe a strawberry? Or better yet! A banana!" Athrun suggested.

"I dont go out as food!" Cagalli shouted.

"SHHH! Your parents are still asleep! Lower your voices!" Myrna scolded.

"Cagalli, why dont you wear your costume from last year?" Myrna asked.

"Because it got lost." Cagalli said as she fell on her bed.

Myrna yawned in frustration, she was still sleepy.

"Myrna, why dont you get more rest and I'll help Cagalli get a costume for the party" Athrun told Myrna.

"Thank you very much, Athrun" Then Myrna went out of the room.

Athrun suddenly pounced on Cagalli. She was lying on the bed facing Athrun. Athrun was on top of her, his arms serving as pillars.

"Ath...Athrun?" Cagalli was shocked, he just suddenly pounced on her. "_Gulp... What's he gonna do?_"

"Relax, princess..." He whispered seductively on her ear. She felt all the blood rush to her head, she was blushing. "You know, you really cute when your blushing"

Cagalli blushed even deeper, she tried to say something but nothing would come out her mouth.

"You're skipping school today, okay?" Athrun told Cagalli, "And we're going to look for a costume for you"

"But... school..." was all Cagalli managed to say, she blushed even deeper.

"You worried about having a costume or not?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded. Cagalli was blushing deeply, being that close to Athrun.

He poked her on the nose "So get ready for later, we'll be searching for your costume."

Cagalli nodded as nothing would come out her mouth.

"I'll be expecting you to get ready in an hour so that we'll start looking for your costume" Then Athrun stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. An hour later, Cagalli was ready, then she went downstairs to the garage and found Athrun. She blushed as she saw him in his outfit. He looked so good---according to Cagalli.

"Ready?" Athrun asked,

"Y-Yeah..." Cagalli said in a dreamy voice.

Then Athrun led her in his car. Meanwhile, in school...

"Kuso! Where is Cagalli!" Yuko said in frustration as she waited by the gates. Then a bat came, Yuko caught the bat. The bat and she communicated and she let the bat go...

"Damn..."

"Hey, Yuko" Miriallia came "Where's Cagalli?"

"Oh? Cagalli?" Yuko said angrily "She's with her boyfriend! Oops! _Damn, I spilled it!_"

"Her boyfriend? You mean Cagalli has a boyfriend?" Miriallia placed her hand on her mouth in surprise.

"Um, uh, n...no..." Yuko said trying to think for an excuse for her excuse other than: Cagalli's with her vampire boyfriend who'll perform the ritual with her "Um, she's with a friend! Ah! She's with a friend that's a boy! That's what I meant!"

But Miriallia didn't listen to Yuko and spread the word about Cagalli having a boyfriend.

"Damn..." Yuko cursed, boy, was she in for it now. "Where the hell is Yuki (boy vampire, her fiancé) when I need him?"

Meanwhile, at the mall, Cagalli was trying on the 50th costume Athrun picked for her...

"No, try this other one." Athrun said and tossed another costume at Cagalli.

Cagalli was frustrated to even argue back so she just changed. On her 118th try...

Cagalli came out of the dressing room, Athrun looked at her and his jaw dropped. He could just live right in that spot! She was gorgeous---according to Athrun.

She looked like a real vampire mistress. Athrun immediately paid for the dress which caused 10,000 but he paid 10,500 and he told the sales lady to keep the change.

"Are you crazy, Athrun?" Cagalli yelled.

"No, I'm not" Athrun said as he got the bag for the costume "Come on, now. Let's go, we have to eat lunch you know"

"Eh?" Athrun pulled Cagalli and they went out of the store to find a place to eat.

Later, while driving home around four ten...

"Cagalli..." Athrun said sweetly.

"hmm?" Cagalli looked at Athrun. "What?"

"Cagalli..." Athrun repeated but this time a bit nervous.

"What?" Cagalli raised her voice a bit.

"Um..." Athrun was about to say the whole sentence but Cagalli yelled at him.

"What is it, Athrun!" Cagalli yelled at him.

Athrun suddenly stopped the car on the side and faced Cagalli.

"Cagallidoyouloveme?" Athrun said ever so quickly.

Cagalli blinked "What?"

"Cagalli... do... you... love..." Athrun trailed off.

"Love what, Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"Me..." Athrun murmured.

"What did you say?" Cagalli asked her face getting closer to Athrun's, "hmm?"

"Me..." Athrun said dreamily, "_You look so cute, Cagalli._"

Cagalli blushed, and she just noticed how close her face was from Athrun's.

Only a few more inches and they would kiss.

"Cagalli..." Athrun said as his hand went behind her "...do you love me? And not just because of our parents arrangement?"

Cagalli was blushing deeply, what was she gonna say? She was too shy to admit her feelings!

"I...I" Cagalli said but before she could finish, Athrun pushed her towards him using his hand behind her.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide while Athrun's was shut.

"_Athrun!_" Cagalli thought in her mind. Cagalli soon closed her eyes. Her hands on his shoulders. She moaned out his name in their kiss.

Athrun broke the kiss and looked at Cagalli, she was blushing heavily as the kiss still lingered her.

"Do you love me, Cagalli?" Athrun asked again "And not just because of our parent's decision?"

"I... I..." Cagalli panted, that was a long kiss and breath taking. He might've forgot that she was still a human. "I..."

Cagalli hugged Athrun and cried.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" Athrun asked, a bit shocked from Cagalli's actions.

"I'm scared of transforming, Athrun..." Cagalli blurted out. "I'm scared that I'm not going to know who I think I am after the ritual, I'm scared if..."

She was scared of transforming, scared that Athrun didn't love her, scared of everything even if she never showed it on the outside.

"If what, Cagalli?" Athrun comforted her, "You can tell me anything"

"I'm scared if you dont love me for real," Cagalli cried "I'm scared if your only doing this because of what your parents say..."

"Like yesterday... You said that you were told to look after me..."

"Cagalli, would it make you feel better if I tell you the truth?" Athrun asked, tilting her head up with his hand.

"If only you would tell me the truth and nothing else" Cagalli said.

"I love you" Athrun said "I love you with all my heart"

Cagalli smiled, he loved her back and she with him.

"Do you love me, my baby?"

"I do, Athrun. I love you"

Athrun kissed Cagalli, and this time it was a long (longer) passionate kiss.

Then suddenly, Yuko knocked on the window. Causing them to part their lips away.

Yuko got in, she was in her vampire form...

"Man, cant you two wait for one more day?" Yuko teased.

"Shut up, Yuko!" Cagalli warned.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject! For now at least!" Yuko said "So, let me just ask, when the hell are you gonna prepare for the party?"

"I still have lots of time!" Cagalli said hotly.

"Um, it's already four fifteen and the program starts at five thirty" Yuko said in a matter of fact voice "But you have to be in school by five since you're gonna say the opening speech"

"Oh, shit!" Cagalli shouted "I need to get home to change!"

"That's what you get for always making out!" Yuko said in a I told you so voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't bought a costume for the party yet!"

"For your information, Yukiko!" Cagalli shouted at Yuko while pointing a finger at her "I have bought a costume already! All I need now is to get home to change, gets?"

"Gets" Yuko replied.

"Sit down properly, Cagalli" Athrun instructed Cagalli sweetly, "So that I may start driving back home again"

"I'm not a baby who cries when I get a boo-boo" Cagalli said hotly.

"Aw, dont say that" Athrun told her as he caressed her cheek "You know that you're my precious baby"

Cagalli blushed.

"Oh, please!" Yuko murmured.

Athrun kissed Cagalli.

Yuko sighed, "They might even have to do the ritual here for all I care! This could last until three millenniums by now!"

Athrun and Cagalli parted, Cagalli blushing more. They were about to kiss one more but Yuko stopped them, "Hello, people! We're wasting time here! It's already 4:20! Hayaku!"

Then Athrun drove at a fast speed, but made sure Cagalli was wearing her seat belt. She was still human after all. They reached the house by 4:35, fifteen minutes. Cagalli immediately went to her room and got changed, while Athrun and Yuko waited for her in the car. Cagalli got back in the car by 4:45. And for the whole ride to the school, Cagalli was hugging Athrun's free arm. And all Yuko could do was slump, slump in boredom and cant help but feel being the third person. You know, two is a couple and three is a crowd. They reached the school by 5:15.

"We are late!" Yuko ran out of the car and to the gym leaving Athrun and Cagalli.

"Go ahead, Cagalli" Athrun said, "Go to the gym and I'll meet you there after I park the car."

"Okay" Cagalli replied. She went out of the car but before she did, she pecked Athrun on the lips and went to the gym.

At the gym while Athrun was parking his car...

"Cagalli!" Miriallia ran to Cagalli "I so can't believe it! You have a boyfriend!"

Cagalli was still entering the gym filled with music, they were still testing the music for the party/dance.

"Miriallia!" Yuko yelled at Miriallia's ear, "Cagalli, does not have a boyfriend! She was just out with a boy that's her friend! That's what I meant by boyfriend, okay?"

"Oh..." Miriallia said sadly "Too bad, she doesn't... that means she has no date for the dance..."

Yuko just smiled nervously as Cagalli stopped before them...

"So, how's everything going?" Cagalli asked.

"Wow, Cagalli!" Miriallia exclaimed "You look fantastic! You really look like a vampire!"

"And what? I dont?" Yuko glared daggers at Miriallia.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Miriallia stuttered "both of you look like real vampires!"

"Good!" Yuko yelled as she went to the stage to check the microphones.

"Everything's fine, Cagalli" Miriallia said "We're just doing the last minute inspections! Oh, boy! I'm so excited! I cant wait for the dance to start!"

"Relax, it's only less than half an hour away!" Cagalli said.

"I know!" Miriallia replied.

"Everything is fine on the stage, Cagalli" Yuko informed as she got back.

"Okay, so what's the time?" Cagalli asked.

"It's already 4:20" Luna said as she and Stellar approached them. "And this place isn't packed of people yet, why?"

"The gym doors have a sign not to come in unless it's 5:25" Asagi said "So, how'd you two get in here?"

"Passed through the girls locker room" Stellar replied.

"Oh"

"By the way, Cagalli" Stellar said "You look real gorgeous with your costume!"

"Yeah" Asagi and Luna agreed.

"Okay, I think it's about time to open the door up!" Miriallia said.

Miriallia is dressed as a zombie, Yuko as a vampire, Cagalli as a vampire, Stellar as a bloody dancer with an arrow across her head, Luna as a witch and Asagi as a Gothic/Hex girl fan

Then other members of the decorating committee opened the gym doors and lots of students wearing costumes went in.

"_Where's Athrun? Why's he late?_" Cagalli had a concerned facial expression, and Stellar noticed this.

"Hey, Cagalli" Stellar asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Cagalli forcefully smiled.

"Okay," Stellar said "Look, your up in 2. Get ready"

"Sure!"

Then Cagalli went to the stage and got behind the microphone...

"Settle down, monsters!" Cagalli yelled and everybody looked at her. Some guys whistled at her appearance and cheered for her.

Out in the audience, Athrun was beside Yuko who had a bat on her shoulder.

"Hey, Zala" Yuko started teasing Athrun "Dont go hunting for them after the party"

"I'll do more than that, Yuko" Athrun replied in a jealous angry voice "I'd bite them all dead!"

The bat got off Yuko's shoulder and transformed into a boy.

"Man, you carry a big green eyed monster" The vampire teased Athrun.

"Shut up, Yuki!" Athrun barked.

"Uh, I think restraints are need, my Yuko" Yuki told Yuko.

As Cagalli did her opening speech, lots of her fellow male schoolmates were cheering and whistling at her.

"...Lort! Start the music!" Cagalli yelled.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Lort and Luna yelled as they began starting the music.

Cagalli went down the stage and met up with Athrun, Yuko and Yuki. Cagalli ignored Yuki and Yuko and immediately hugged Athrun's arm (Is she in love with the arm or Athrun?).

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted since the music was loud "What the hell took you so long!"

"Something just caught me up" Athrun told Cagalli "No need to worry"

"That's good" Cagalli hugged Athrun this time. Not the arm but Athrun.

Athrun hugged her back with one arm, covering her with his cape at the process. He kissed her on the forehead. Just a few minutes later, Miriallia and Asagi came to them.

"What's the problem?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing really" Asagi said.

"So Yuko, who's your date?" Miriallia asked.

"_Boy, she's nosy!_" Yuko thought "Oh, he's Yuki. My boyfriend. Yuki, she's Mir and she's Asagi. Remember? The ones I told you about?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you two!"

"Oh! Yuko has a BF!" Miriallia hopped in surprised. "Eh, nice to meet you too"

Miriallia and Yuki shook hands but as Mir touched Yuki's hand she got electrocuted. And the other's laughed at her being tricked by Yuki.

"NO wonder you're Yuko's boyfriend! You're just the same!" Mir shouted.

"How about you, Cagalli?" Asagi asked.

"Hmmm?" Cagalli face them, but was still hugged by Athrun from behind. Thus, covering her body or in Athrun's plan: It would stop the stupid male humans to look at **his** Cagalli.

"Say, who's you're date, Cags?" Dearka asked as he placed an arm around Mir's waist.

"He's Athrun" Cagalli replied, "He's my fiancé!" Cagalli smiled as Athrun held her tighter.

Miriallia, Lort, Asagi, Dearka, Stellar and Luna's jaw dropped. Even if Stellar and Luna were way over there they still heard what Cagalli said.

"I wasn't able to attend class today cause I was at the mall searching for a costume for tonight with Athrun!"

"But, Yuko said you didn't have a boyfriend!" Miriallia whined.

"Correction, Mir!" Yuko said, "I said she didn't have a boyfriend. But I didn't say that she didn't have a fiancé."

"You dont mean Athrun Zala, right?" Dearka asked nervously. "_Athrun's gonna kill me if he sees me with Mir!_"

"Yeah, I mean him." Cagalli said, "Why?"

"Hehehe... Athrun old buddy! Nice to see you again!" Dearka greeted nervously.

"Long time no see, Dearka." Athrun greeted somewhat evilly, "It's been 9 years, 100 days, 5 hours, 3 minutes, and 30 seconds since we last met"

"Oh, look! A juice bar! Bye!" Dearka ran.

"**Stay here, Babe**" Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli on the cheek. "**I'll be right back**"

"Okay"

Then Athrun left and followed Dearka.

"**Boy, Dearka's in for a lot of trouble!**" Yuki said "**I'll go assist Athrun! Be right back, sweetheart!**"

Yuki ran to where Athrun and Dearka was.

"Um, what just happened?" Stellar asked.

"That was totally stupid!" Asagi complimented.

"But except for the part that Athrun kissed Cagalli!" Flay surprised them as she was in her vampire form.

"Hi, Flay!" Cagalli and the other's greeted.

"You mean you met Athrun before?" Stellar asked Flay.

"Yeah, we lived at the same town he did" Flay explained. "Oh, by the way, Cagalli, are **'we'** still up for tomorrow?"

Cagalli and Yuko knew what it meant, Flay meant about the ritual not the hang out. Every close vampire friend or relative was to go to the ritual so that's why Dearka, Flay, Yuki and other vampires were here.

"Of course we're still on!" Mir said.

"Oh, I see!" Flay said as she placed a smile. "**Hey, who'd mind to come with me for a while?**"

"**I'll come with you, Flay**" Cagalli said.

"**I'll come too, see you all later!**" Yuko said.

The two female vampires and one half vampire went to where Athrun, Yuki and the others were were...

"Happy birthday, Cagalli" Nicol greeted, "Are you ready for the ritual with Athrun?"

Nicol was a vampire too, so which means he knew alot.

"Thanks, Nicol" Cagalli replied "But my birthday is still tomorrow midnight,"

Nicol just smiled, his fangs clear.

In the corner they were all staying, was like a vampire only corner since all them were real vampires. And Cagalli was the only half vampire. They were all in their vampire form.

"As an older brother, I am so proud that my little sister is finally going to turn into a full vampire..." Kira said as he hugged Cagalli in a brotherly hug and pretended to sob.

"Dont call me little cause I'm older than you!" Cagalli shouted at Kira.

"Hey, stop fighting you guys" Lacus said.

Cagalli went near Athrun and Kira went near Lacus.

"Dearka's been flirting with that human" Yzak said.

"Miriallia's not a just a human you know!" Shiho told Yzak. "She's just like Cagalli a half vampire!"

"She's not a half, she's just a forth of a vampire" Yzak replied to Shiho.

"And why are we talking about this?" Lacus asked.

"Because Dearka is in love with Mir and Mir doesn't know about her vampire side" Kira answered Lacus.

"Oh, yeah..." Lacus seemed a bit sad.

"I pity Mir, her mother didn't want to take the ritual and ended up running away from town three days before the ritual with a human since she was pregnant with Mir." Yuko said.

"It's a pity I know" Nicol said.

"And to think, before Mir was born, she was already engaged to Dearka..." Flay said quietly enough for them to hear.

Dearka was in some other corner sulking.

"Mir's gonna turn 18 next year and since she has been engaged to Dearka, she's in danger" Yuki said.

"Yeah, he'd go wild if Mir didn't go to the ritual" Athrun said as he hugged Cagalli from the back, Cagalli was leaning on him. (Both of them are SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!)

"What'll happen if we tell her about her vampire side?" Yuko asked.

"I doubt she'll--" Athrun said but was cut off by Stellar who shouted Cagalli and Yuko's name.

"What's up, Stellar?" Yuko asked.

Stellar inhaled deeply "YuunachallengedAsagiintoadartthingycontestandnowthatYuunawonhewantstohavethreedanceswithyou!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Flay asked.

"Did you just say that a guy named Yuuna wants to dance with Cagalli three times?" Lacus asked sweetly.

"Hehehehe..." Stellar chuckled nervously.

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled at Stellar "How dare you even bet on me! To that bastard no less!

Cagalli looked at her right and saw Yuuna waving at her like an obsessed fan girl.

"But it wasn't my idea at all! It was all Juri and Mayura's fault! They betted on you while Asagi played against Yuuna" Stellar said backing away.

Then Mayura, Juri and Asagi popped out behind Stellar.

"We're soooo soooorrrryyyyy!" the three said altogether.

"Apology not accepted!" Cagalli yelled back.

"But then, if you wont dance with Yuuna, he's gonna scandalize our school!" Mayura pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to bet against him!" Cagalli barked back.

"But then of he scandalizes our school, the principal would get mad at us then the school would shut down and no other school would accept us since we are the students of the scandalized school" Juri said with a I'm so damn smart voice.

"How about just one dance?" Cagalli asked.

"Um, it has to be three dances!" Asagi said while scratching her head.

Cagalli backed away and Athrun held her from behind. Cagalli felt relaxed at Athrun's touch, he was warm even if he was a vampire. Kira and the other's just stayed silent trying to suppress their laughter.

"Fine, I have made a decision!" Cagalli said "Stellar will dance for moi!"

"What! but I can't I'm dancing with Shin tonight!" Stellar said as she ran to Shin.

"Then get a dozen bottles from the back and let Yuuna drink them all" Flay suggested, "Those bottles are highly alcoholic, he'll get drunk and Asagi, since you have blonde hair, same height as Cagalli and got yourself into this mess, you dance with Yuuna."

"He'd think he was actually dancing with Cagalli!" Yuko said "It'll work I'm sure of it!"

"But..." Asagi pleaded but they didn't fall prey for that trick. In the end, Asagi, Juri and Mayura had no other choice than to go with the plan.

While Asagi was dancing with a drunk Yuuna wo kept on stomping on her feet, Athrun and Cagalli were watching the other's dance, They were seating on the tables on the sides with Yzak and Shiho.

"Pathetic dance" Yzak said as he looked around the gym.

"Hey! The decorating committee and I worked hard yesterday for all of this!" Cagalli yelled at Yzak.

"I dont care, it still looks pathetic!" Yzak said bitterly.

"Dont insult her, Yzak!" Shiho scolded Yzak. "It's mean!"

"Whatever!"

Cagalli, feeling so insulted, ate one gallon (hehehe... where did she get that) of chocolate ice cream that she bought. Drowning her anger by eating sweets. Athrun couldn't help but laugh at her, she was pouting a bit while eating the ice cream.

Cagalli stopped and looked at Athrun...

"What!" Cagalli shouted at Athrun.

"Nothing, it's just" Athrun said laughing "just that you look adorably cute like that"

"Baka!" Cagalli yelled and ate the ice cream.

Then Athrun pulled Cagalli up to the dance floor and danced with her. Athrun was still laughing at her so Cagalli purposely stepped on his foot HARD.

"Ow!"

"Humph!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"For one thing: You are laughing at me!"

"It's just that you make me laugh all the time."

"humph!"

"Cagalli..."

"humph!"

Athrun used his hand to let Cagalli face him. She glared at him but he smacked her on the lips. She looked down blushing, and sweet romantic music played...

"Now, this song is for all those love birds- oops! I meant love bats out there!" Lort said through her microphone. "This song is called 'For All Of My Life'"

Athrun held Cagalli closer to him. Cagalli blushed but was happy since she's dancing with Athrun.

"I love you" Athrun whispered on her ear thrice. "I'm sorry if I got you mad"

"It's okay" Cagalli whispered back. "I love you"

Cagalli faced Athrun with a big smile on her face and she kissed Athrun.

Later, around 1:30 am, the party ended. Outside the gym...

"Dont forget that we're still up for tomorrow okay?" Stellar inquired.

"Y-yeah..." Cagalli said weakly.

"We'll meet at the park at 6." Miriallia said as she ran to her mother's car, "bye!"

As Mir entered her car, Cagalli, Flay, Yuko, Shiho and Lacus swore that they saw Mir's mom glaring at them.

"Yeah, bye!" Stellar and Luna waved.

"So, see you guys tomorrow!" Stellar said as she saw Shin and ran to him.

"I'd better go too, my sister's gonna have a fit if she finds me out of the house" Luna said "I'm still grounded after all"

"Bye!" The rest waved as Luna ran home.

"What a big liar you are, Cagalli" Shiho told Cagalli as they walked to the boys.

"I can't let them down, they're my friends." Cagalli said stupidly.

"She lies all the time" Yuko said "it's no big deal, she has to lie! What? You expect her to tell everyone she's this and that?"

"No, but she should've canceled tomorrow" Flay said.

"Come on, girls, let's stop talking of this" Lacus said "Let's talk about this later, tonight, we'll just sleep at Cagalli's house and have fun. That is the sched. for tonight, right?"

"Yupsters!" Yuko said loudly.

"Who wants to play spin the bone?" Shiho joked.

"That depends," Flay joked around with Shiho "on who's bone it is"

The girls laughed as they approached the boys.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about bones" Yuko said.

"Bones?" The boys chorused, a hint in their voices that they hunger for full human blood.

"C'mon, you guys" Cagalli said "it was only a joke, dont need to get hungry!"

Kira chuckled a bit. Then they all started to laugh. After their laughing moment...

"Lacus and I will ride Athrun's car" Kira said "Since I dont want the two of you doing the 'ritual' before midnight tomorrow."

Cagalli blushed, but it wasn't noticed by anyone except Athrun.

"Stupid, brother!" Cagalli hit Kira on the shoulder.

"Hey, that hurts!" Kira said playfully.

"I dont care! How dare you say something idiotic like that!" Cagalli yelled at Kira. Sure, she loved Athrun but she so didn't want to talk about the ritual.

"Why dont you just fly with Athrun, Cagalli" Lacus said sweetly "It's faster that way, and plus, it's safer. And... um, that you can get used to flying so that when you have fully transformed into a vampire, you wont have a hard time flying like... Flay."

"Hey!" Flay shouted playfully at the back "I heard that, Lacus! I pretty fast too you know"

Later, after trying to talk Cagalli into it and after Cagalli argued back, Cagalli was being carried by Athrun bridal style while flying. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yuki and Yuko were riding on the car while the rest flew.

At the skies...

"Stupid brother..." Cagalli murmured.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Flay asked. "You scared of heights?"

"No, Flay" Cagalli said in a I'm-pissed-get-out-of-my-face-I-want-to-kill-my-stupid-brother voice.

"Well, okay" Flay said "I just wondered cause well, you're flying on your own"

"WHAT!" Cagalli panicked, she flailed her hands around.

Athrun's grip on her tightened as Cagalli was going to fall if he didn't. The others laughed at Cagalli's actions. Cagalli stopped as she noticed the others laughing at her.

"Flay Allster!" Cagalli shouted.

"Hey, it was only to lighten the mood" Flay said smiling apologetically.

"Shhh, Cagalli" Athrun warned her "If someone hears you, we'll get caught"

"Hey, it'll just be like Yzak's case." Nicol said to annoy Yzak "the human would only think that they saw a UFO or something and later they get thrown into the asylum"

They laughed except for Athrun. Athrun suddenly sped up on his flying and went to another direction.

"God F dammit!" Yzak cursed "Why does he have to so damn fast!"

"Yzak!" Shiho scolded him.

"He is fast you know!" Yzak countered unknown to him he'll get scolded.

"Dont say such words!" Shiho bonked Yzak on the head.

"OW!"

"C'mon, guys" Nicol said calmly yet teasingly at the same time "Athrun might have just gotten annoyed by us and wanted to spend time with Cagalli"

Athrun landed on one of the buildings that were closed. (Note: Tall building okay)

"Athrun, why are we here?" Cagalli asked.

"I just got annoyed by them," Athrun said as he stroked some of Cagalli's hair back.

"Is there anything wrong?" Cagalli looked at him with worried eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong"

Cagalli sighed in relief "That's good"

"Why were you worried?"

"Of course you idiot!"

"Dont call me an idiot"

Then suddenly Cagalli shivered from the night's cold. Athrun just noticed Cagalli was still wearing her party costume.

Athrun hugged Cagalli covering her with his cape and making her feel warm.

"I think we should head home right now" Athrun told Cagalli.

"No, I still want to spend more time with you" Cagalli hugged Athrun tighter. "Whenever we were together, someone would just butt in. I just want to spend this time with you without any annoyance from the others"

"You know that after the ritual we'll have all the time for ourselves?" Athrun said playfully "We'll have infinite years before us"

"But for now I really want to spend time with you."

Athrun pecked Cagalli on the forehead and she hugged him some more.

"You know... before you arrived, I thought that you were hell."

"Hell?"

"Yep, I thought that Athrun Zala was hell to be with"

"A-"

"But that was before. Now, I think it's heaven being with you that I dont want to be away from you any longer, Athrun"

"I exactly know how you feel, babe. I felt the same way towards you."

"Huh?"

"It cant be helped if you hear lots of rumors from Kira saying that Cagalli Yula Athha is a menace, a loud mouth, hell to live with sister"

"Why that no good brother!"

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli reaction.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, princess"

Cagalli blushed "Dont call me princess!"

"I'm not yet a princess you know, and you're calling me a princess already"

Athrun suddenly kissed Cagalli on the lips. But he still kept laughing that he broke the kiss so soon.

"Athrun, what's wrong with you?"

"Noth...Nothing..."

Cagalli looked around and Athrun noticed this that he stopped laughing.

"Babe,"

Cagalli turned her head to face Athrun.

"Since tomorrow is the day before you're birthday and after sleeping after midnight tomorrow. We, I wont be seeing you for a month---"

"A... A... month...?"

"Don't worry, a month would seem fast for you."

"But I dont want to be far away from you..."

"I know it's hard, but once you wake up from transformation, the first thing you'll see is me"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I love you, Athrun"

"I love you too, my Cagalli"

They kissed (again) more passionately than the last time.

When they got home, they found the other's in house clothes in the 'TV room'. Lacus and Flay were lying on the couch on opposite sides while eating on their own bowl of popcorn. Shiho and Yuko was lying on the bed (the bed was already facing the TV). Shiho eating a bar of chocolate and Yuki eating pop tarts. Yzak was sitting on the bean bag drinking soda's. Dearka on the second deck of the bed eating spaghetti. Kira on another bean bag eating tapioca. Yuki was beside Dearka eating sandwiches. Nicol on another bean bag eating pizza.

"What are all of you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"SHHH!" They all said loudly and angrily at her.

"He should be happy that he was going out with me" the girl in the show cried. "It's hard to find virgins nowadays! I was 98 of a virgin when I met him!"

"What the hell? Where in the world did the other two percent go?" Yuki said.

"SHHHH!" They all said to Yuki.

Cagalli got out of the room and went to her room to change. After she changed, she went to the kitchen. She got ice cream from the refrigerator and one spoon from the counter. She was surprised to find Athrun behind her.

"You scared me half to death, Athrun!"

"Wait, is that an expression or is that actually real?" Athrun joked.

"Expression, dummy!"

"So, where are you going with the ice cream?"

"I'm going to watch TV with the guys, wanna come?"

"Sure"

Then they both went in the TV room, but when they went in, everybody was in different positions. And the room light was turned off. And the movie they watched changed, it was now horror. Shiho was already beside Yzak eating her melted chocolate. Yuko beside Yuki only poking her pop tart with her spoon. Kira was sitting and Lacus was sitting beside him, shaking. Flay was also behind Nicol, shaking. Dearka was now sitting on a bean bag still eating spaghetti.

Athrun and Cagalli made their 'way' to the second deck of the bed. Cagalli ate ice cream with Athrun. (Note: They have only one spoon, figure out how Athrun ate ice cream).

They all slept at 6 am. In that single room, they watched movie to movie non-stop. Lacus' head was resting on Kira's shoulder and Kira's on Lacus' head. Flay's head was resting on Nicol shoulder like Lacus on Kira and Nicol's was resting on Flay's head like Kira to Lacus. Shiho was lying on Yzak and Yzak was lying on the bean bag. Dearka was cuddling like a baby on the bean bag. Yuko's head as rested on the bean bag and Yuki was hugging Yuko's arm. Athrun was lying on the bed and Cagalli was hugging his arm (why always the arm? Is she like in love with the arm more than Athrun? Dont ask the answer from me, I'm only making this stuff up as I go).

In the morning around 8 am, Via, Lenore, Ezalia and the other mothers found their children still asleep in the TV room. They just left their children sleeping there. They all woke up around 3 pm. They missed both lunch and breakfast, so they had to eat lots.

After eating for an hour and thirty minutes (yes, they were that hungry), they were all told by Myrna to take a bath. After taking a bath, they all had nothing to do so they played games in the game room.

Yzak versus Dearka on the PS 2 playing Tekken 4. Kira was playing against Yuki on the PS 1, Street Fighter EX 2 Plus. Yuko was playing the Gameboy SP, Pokemon Emerald. Athrun and Nicol were dueling with their Pokemon Emerald's on their Gameboy DS. Flay was chatting on her laptop. Lacus and Shiho were playing with a "Who's the first Vampire to eat the last human" board game. Cagalli was on the bed (looks like every TV room, game room, etc. has a bed) chatting on the net with her laptop.

Chatting:

**Miriallia: **_So, where do we meet later again?_

**Stellar: **_At the park! )_

**Flay: **_Hmmm... at the PARK_???

**Luna: **_yeps! _

**BUZZ!**

**Miriallia:** _W_

**Flay: **_H_

**Luna: **_A_

**Stellar: **_T!_

**Cagalli**: _I have to cancel out later, since I have this thing to do with the family. ;_

**Miriallia: **_WHY!_

**Luna:**_WHAT!_

**Stellar: **_HOW!_

**Flay: **_Count me out as well, I have to be with Cagalli too. It's really important! Hey, I'm cutting off, Nicol's calling me. : )_

**Cagalli: **_I know, Flay! I can hear him!_

**-Flay has logged off-**

**Miriallia: **_I'm going to sign out too, my mom is calling. Bye! ; _

**-Miriallia has logged off-**

**Luna:**_ You sure you wont run away from the family thing? 8 6_

**Cagalli: **_I can't. It's really important, and if I'm not present, it'd create such chaos and danger! _

**Stellar: **_Okay, fine. So, later, it'll be Luna, Mir and I. Really, it's okay with us! _

**Cagalli: **_Really? You guys understand! Great! Thanks sooo much: D_

**-Cagalli has logged off-**

**Luna: **_Stel, what was that about? _

**Stellar: **_Relax, Lun, she was just joking. She must've been censored or something. We'll just get her out of her house later. Tell Mir. Bye! We'll meet at Cag's at 6:15._

**-Stellar has logged out-**

**Luna: **_Great! I do all the work!_

**-Luna has logged out-**

"So, what did they say?" Flay asked.

"They understood that I should be with family and that it's okay for them that we wont go with them later." Cagalli told Flay.

"Good!" Flay said.

Myrna came in ...

"Okay, fun's over!" Myrna yelled "It's time to get ready for the ritual!"

They all stopped what they were doing and wondered what happened to the Myrna they knew?

"We are already behind schedule!" Myrna yelled.

It's still the Myrna they knew, who'd panic and take out all the 'panic' at them.

"Yzak, Kira, Dearka, Yuki, Nicol! Go to room 5! NOW!" Myrna instructed.

Yzak, Kira, Nicol, Dearka and Yuki went to room five.

"Lacus, Flay, Shiho, Yuko! In room 2! NOW!"

Lacus, Flay, Shiho and Yuko hurried to room two.

"You, Athrun! In room 3! Cagalli! Come with me!" Myrna yelled as she pulled Cagalli. "It's already 5:20! the ritual must begin at 8 pm! We have less than four hours!"

Athrun went to room three and Cagalli was pulled around by Myrna. Who knew you had to prepare that long for the ritual.

Cagalli was ready for the ritual by 6 pm, she had to wait there until 9 pm! Athrun was already outside but he still wasn't able to see Cagalli until midnight. All the friends and relatives were at the backyard (big big yard) that was decorated like a death place. (a graveyard for a back yard)

By 6:20, someone or some people knocked on Cagalli's window. Cagalli opened her window, thinking that Athrun escape Myrna and just wanted to see her before the ritual. She was about to call out his name but she found three girls instead of her beloved.

The three girls went in Cagalli's room, one carrying a big bag.

"What are the three you you doing here?" Cagalli whispered making sure no one would hear. Her ancestors were here! Well, the ones who were able to make it anyway. And for all she knows, they all thirst for human flesh and blood! It had been a long time since they heard of a vampire accident.

"We're here to help you escape, dummy!" Luna said loudly and cheerfully.

"Shush! Someone might hear you!" Cagalli scolded them "I'm not supposed to have any visitors tonight"

"Sorry..." They all said together.

"And what the hell do you mean 'escape'?" Cagalli asked.

"We know you were pleading to be saved while you were chatting with us, you used red ink after all. That's sign for help." Stellar said "And Miriallia is carrying the costume you should wear. In case your parents would look for you, they wont notice it's you cause you'd wear something else than what the hell are you wearing!"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry, but what in the world are you wearing?" Miriallia asked.

"Um, this is what I'll wear tonight for the family thing" Cagalli said nervously.

Then suddenly, Miriallia, Luna and Stellar tackled Cagalli to the floor and stripped her. They got her into the costume they brought for her. The next thing Cagalli knew, she was being dragged silently out of her window, out of her house, then out of the gates.

Luckily, she saw a bat! Her father's bat of all bats! She managed to communicate with it somehow, and she told the bat to tell Yuko and the others to help her. But the bat had a hard time understanding what she said, she wasn't a full vampire yet. So it took her long enough that the bat finally understood her when she was already brought to the park. Thirty minutes away from her house, and for her case being dragged, fifty minutes away from her house.

The bat had another thirty minutes to reach the house.

"Let go of me! I need to get home!" Cagalli yelled, how she hated what her friends made her wear! But it wasn't as worse as what Athrun made her wear to the party! (What she was wearing was the same thing Destiny but the shirt wasn't long-sleeved anymore and ehem... cleavage down).

"Stop playing around already, Cagalli!" Miriallia told her "We're already out of your house, so let's have some fun already!"

Then Miriallia pulled Cagalli and ran, Stellar and Luna followed laughing. Cagalli struggled but the three of them overpowered her. They dragged her all over the city, to karaoke bars, haunted house, and more!

The bat, sadly, reached the house by 8:30 pm, too late to stop the ritual. The ritual had started, and just thirty minutes more then it's time for Cagalli to go out! The bat went to Shiho since she was the nearest to go to.

The bat hurriedly communicated with Shiho secretly. In 25 minutes, Shiho got the message, the bat was so rattled and it couldn't quite understand what Cagalli said. It actually thought Cagalli wanted it to fry her friends that she was at home sleeping.

"Damn it..." Shiho cursed silently. "The ritual has started, and if I stop this... then no! I mustn't! The adults must go with the formation while the others and I should look for Cagal--!"

"Shiho, deary" An elder vampire called her.

"Yes, elder?" Shiho asked politely.

"Would you mind bringing those boxes in the house? I can't do it know since I have to do the formation" The elder asked.

"Y-Yes, elder" Shiho said with a fake smile, "_This is gonna take my time!_"

Then the elder went and joined the other elder vampires for the formation. Yuko passed by and Shiho grabbed her...

"What!" Yuko shouted angrily.

"Cagalli is missing" Shiho whispered on her ear "We can't let all the adults know or else the whole ritual will be stopped, we must all look for her. But I have to place these boxes in the house. So gather everyone in the front and we'll meet there"

Then Shiho carried one box and brought it in the house. Yuko gasped and told three bats to call Yzak, Dearka, Yuki, Kira, Nicol, Lacus and Flay to go to the front. Yuko ran to her mother...

"Wat's the matter, Yukiko?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, Cagalli's missing." Yuko whispered, her mother gasped "dont panic, just go on with the ritual dont let it stop. The other's and I will look for her"

"Why did she leave?" Her mother asked.

"I dont know, but I know Cagalli. She dont back down on this." Yuko said sincerely "She must've been dragged out by Luna and the others. Dont worry, we'll get her back before Athrun would notice. Just keep the formation"

"Okay, dear" Her mother pecked her on the forehead "Be careful"

Then Yuko ran to the front. She looked at the clock in the house, it was already 9:00.

"SHIT!" Yuko cursed through the halls

At the front...

"Hurry up, everyone!" Yuko yelled "It's already 9:10! Hurry, we have to look for Cagalli! She's missing!"

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed in shock.

"We have to find her!" Shiho shouted as she ran out from the house "It's almost her curtain call! We have to spread out! But make sure not to get spotted"

"Okay!" They all said.

"One has to stay here, just incase Athrun takes flight." Lacus said.

"I'll stay then" Flay volunteered "I can out fly Athrun,"

"Oh, please! You can't out fly him, Flay!" Yzak and Dearka teased.

"I can and I will!" Flay said seriously "I can out fly the both of you, I just gave pity on the two of you slowpokes!"

"HEY!"

"Now is not the time, guys!" Nicol scolded.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Kira said.

Then they all took flight except for Flay who waited.

At the backyard, the ritual was moving slow. And Athrun was actually locked up in the room he was in. Seems that all the adults knew that Cagalli was missing and they just did the formation. Athrun was in the room alone. He was almost going berserk! If Cagalli didn't show up soon, he'll be berserk alright!

Shiho was flying over the school just incase. And Yzak was flying over a karaoke bar but didn't mind to check it since it was only for 20 up. But Cagalli was in there!

Later, they all met at the park...

"Did any of you had any luck?" Kira asked worriedly.

Everyone nodded sadly. Kira sighed in frustration.

"It's already quarter to eleven!" Kira shouted.

"Shh, calm down, Kira" Lacus comforted Kira.

"I wonder if Athrun has took flight" Yuki said.

"If he had, we would've notice by now" Yzak said.

"The elders must be trying to stop him from going berserk and go flying around the city" Dearka joked.

"Let's try again, we have to try!" Shiho said angrily as she flew away.

Then they all spread out and looked for Cagalli one more time.

Meanwhile, at the house...

"Focus, Flay" Flay said to herself. She was watching Athrun from the roof top and he was already in the verge of going berserk. She readied herself. In just minutes, Athrun could bursts out of the room flying at a high speed. "You can do it, you are gracefully faster than Zala"

Flay inhaled and exhaled deeply. She noticed the elders keeping calm and trying to keep Athrun from going berserk with their chanting.

"Hurry up you, guys..." Flay murmured to herself.

Then suddenly, she saw her mother fall back as if something hit her.

"Mom!" Flay screamed but placed her hand on her mouth so not to disturb the others. Then the door dropped open revealing a berserk Athrun Zala. Athrun floated up slowly, Flay readied herself more. Then Athrun flew fast looking for Cagalli. Flay was caught off guard and had a hard time taking flight. But she caught up with Athrun.

"Athrun! Stop! Calm Down! Athrun!" Flay yelled but it was as if Athrun didn't hear her.

Somewhere in the city...

Cagalli pulled out her hands from Miriallia's grasp.

"Cagalli?" Mir, Luna, and Stellar looked at her oddly.

"Why wont you listen to me!" Cagalli yelled at them angrily "You just kidnapped me from my house and by doing that you just caused horrible chaos!"

"Stop joking, okay?" Luna said laughing.

"You must've drunk too much, didn't you? Cagalli said angrily "You couldn't hear what I was saying!"

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you?" Stellar asked. "Oh, I get it now!"

"You do?" Cagalli asked, calmed down a bit.

"Yes, and we're terribly sorry!" Stellar said.

"You... are?" Cagalli said.

"We're sorry that we haven't greeted you Happy Birthday yet, it's almost twelve midnight. And you're just pissed that we haven't done anything to celebrate your birthday" Stellar said and hugged Cagalli. Then they all hugged Cagalli.

Cagalli pushed them away still angry.

"That's not it!" Cagalli yelled "Wait! Did you say it's almost twelve?"

"Yes, in fact it's already 11:05" Luna said looking at her glow in the dark watch.

"Dammit!" Cagalli cursed "I need to get home!"

Cagalli was about to make a run for it but she felt someone hug her from behind. She looked behind her, she saw Yuuna hugging her.

"Let go of me, bastard!" Cagalli yelled as she struggled out from Yuuna's grip.

"Now, now, princess" Yuuna said as he kissed Cagalli on the cheek (GOMENOSAI!).

Cagalli freed herself from Yuuna's grip and slapped him.

"F you!" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Are you really that in a hurry to f?" Yuuna asked "Then let's go to my house and f each other"

Cagalli slapped him again but this time harder.

"Damn you!" Cagalli yelled.

Then suddenly, Athrun bit Yuuna on the neck. Yuuna fell on the ground.

"Huh?" Cagalli said. She couldn't quite see who bit Yuuna, but she bet it was a vampire.

"Athrun!" Cagalli smiled and hugged Athrun tight. But he didn't hug her back, she let go of him. She caressed his cheek.

"Athrun," Cagalli said sweetly "is there anything wrong?"

Athrun didn't reply.

"Athrun?" Cagalli repeated then she got it, she backed away a bit from Athrun "Athrun..."

"What the freak is happening here?" Luna asked.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli and floated up hurriedly then flying off to somewhere. Stellar, Luna and Miriallia saw everything and got scared, they ran but was stopped by the other vampires including Flay.

Athrun brought Cagalli somewhere in the city. When he landed...

"Athrun, please calm down" Cagalli said sweetly.

Athrun was berserk, he followed his instincts. He pulled Cagalli roughly but Cagalli got free from is grip, she tried to run since she got scared. But Athrun pulled her to him. Athrun moved Cagalli's collar down roughly to have room for him to bite her. Cagalli tried breaking free, she was dead scared. But Athrun held her by the waist, but she kept on moving, so Athrun held her by the face. He was about to bite her but, he got a bit of control on himself.

He let go of Cagalli.

"Cagalli, go..." Athrun said painfully "Go... and run... You dont have to... to do this ritual if... if... you dont want to..."

Cagalli gasped how could he think of that.

"That's... the reason why... why you ran away right..." Athrun said "You dont have to... have to... have to do this... if... if... you dont want to..."

"No, Athrun!" Cagalli said, she hugged him "I love you, Athrun. That's not the reason why I left, Stellar and the others dragged me out. I'm sorry for turning you this way."

"Cag...Caga...Cagalli..." Athrun said with more pain "I... I... I love... I love you... dont... dont leave... leave me..."

"I wont, Athrun" Cagalli kissed Athrun. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry... also..." Athrun said.

"Athrun, can you fly us home? So that we can finally do the ritual? You fly faster now" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded and carried Cagalli. He flew her to the house at a quick speed that in 15 minutes they were there.

Yuko's mother led them to another room with no broken doors. She locked them in.

Cagalli was looking at the room when Athrun, who lost himself again, held her from behind, he moved her collar down. His arm on her waist and his hand on her 'face'. One of her hands was holding Athrun's wrist which was on her face. Her other hand was holding Athrun's other arm. She blushed as she felt Athrun's face going nearer and nearer to her neck. He licked a part on her neck caressingly. She blushed even more. Then he bit it a bit but not yet causing a wound or anything. She moaned out his name.

He just lost himself completely when he heard her moan, he bit her as if she as some kind of juicy stake. Blood coming out from the wound. He sucked and licked a bit of her blood. A long time since he tasted blood. Then he pushed her roughly into the bed. Undressing her and she undressing him. He was on top of her and she was under him.

picture 

From the outside, their yells, moaning and other noises they made, were heard loud and clear. Kira and the other's arrived a few minutes after Athrun and Cagalli arrived. Once they got to the house, the formation was gone, which meant Athrun and Cagalli were in the room already. All of them, as in all of them were resting in the house.

Around dawn, Athrun woke up first. He looked at his (officially) Cagalli. She was still sleeping, to him, she looked cute everytime. He kissed her and she woke up ...

"Athrun?" Cagalli yawned "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, babe" Athrun replied "Why do you always ask?"

"Cause I'm worried about you and" Cagalli said as she turned around not to face Athrun "I still feel guilty about last night..."

Athrun hugged Cagalli (**Note: They still dont have any clothes**) and made her face him. Once she faced him, he kissed her.

"Stop blaming yourself from last night" Athrun told Cagalli "It wasn't your fault"

"Mmmm..." Cagalli nodded.

"Hey, did you kill Yuuna?"

"Oh, so that's why you were gone! To meet up with that bastard! I get it now, if hadn't appeared you would be happier in bed with him!"

"Fine, act that way! I'd just go to Yuuna then since that's what you like!"

Cagalli pretended to get up but Athrun stopped her and kissed her.

"Stop, please dont"

"Relax, I was just joking. So, did you kill him?"

"Unfortunately, no, he just fell unconscious and he wont remember a thing from last night" Athrun laughed.

Cagalli laughed with Athrun and imagined how stupid Yuuna looked like lying in the middle of the street.

Athrun stopped laughing.

"You know that when the sun rises, you're going to be under transformation?"

"Yeah... I know, it'll take a month"

Athrun hugged Cagalli.

"Dont worry, it'll be fine" Athrun said as he hugged her.

"I'm not worried about the transformation at all, all I'm worried about is that I won't be with you for a month" Cagalli began to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, babe" Athrun said sweetly "It'll make me feel even worse while waiting for you"

Cagalli tried to stop crying but she couldn't. The two just cherished the last few moments they had left before they would part for a month.

When the sun rose, both of them woke up. They got dressed. Once they were about to go out, Athrun looked at Cagalli sadly...

"I love you, Cagalli" Athrun said sincerely "Dont forget that"

Cagalli nodded "Dont forget also that I'll love no one else but you"

They kissed but only for a short time then went out of the room. Cagalli got hit by the sun's rays and collapsed on the ground. Athrun knew this would happen but he didn't know it would be this painful looking at his beloved fall unconscious. Then Via and the other mother's came and carried Cagalli into the house and placed her in a coffin.

Then the fathers and the other men carried the coffin into the forest of the vampires. They buried Cagalli not too deep there and left her. Although, Athrun stayed, he knew that Cagalli didn't want to be alone and away from him so he stayed and watched over her.

Kira and the others felt pity on him. And of course they knew how it felt, they all could relate even Dearka. Dearka was the worst because he knew that Miriallia wouldn't be there for him next year.

Lacus and the other's always took turns in bringing food for Athrun every morning, noon, and dinner. Athrun went there to the forest everyday at such an early hour. He'd also go home late from the forest. He hadn't been able to sleep for how many nights.

Lenore had convinced Athrun to take better care of himself since Cagalli wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him because she loved him. Athrun took better care of himself, he slept and ate right but still stayed with Cagalli mostly bringing her flowers (Damn, it's almost as if she's dead!). And talked to her even if he knew she wouldn't reply or hear him.

Meanwhile, for the month that Cagalli was gone. Miriallia, Luna and Stellar wondered where she was...

"Yuko, Flay," Stellar called "Where's Cagalli? She's been gone for a week already!"

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Miriallia asked in worry.

"No, she's just um... in a vacation with Athrun somewhere." Flay lied "Cause you see, that very important thing that Cagalli couldn't miss on her birthday was being officially married to Athrun."

"WHAT!" The three chorused.

"You mean we almost broke the wedding!" Luna shouted.

"Um, yeah..." Yuko said "But dont worry! They're on their one month honey moon! They're married!"

"Oh, good!" They sighed in relief.

"So when will they be back?" Miriallia asked.

"Duh! One month!"

"Sorry..."

"Hey, Mir, Dearka said that he'd want to meet you alone later after class at the park" Flay said.

"Sure! Tell him I'd be there!"

Later, after classes. Miriallia went to the park and waited for Dearka but instead found Flay, Yuko, Yuki, Lacus, Kira, Nicol, Shiho, and Yzak.

"Hi, guys!" Miriallia greeted "Where's Dearka?"

"He's not here" Kira said "But we're here instead to relieve your past"

"What? You must be joking!" Miriallia said.

"No, we're not" Yuko said seriously.

Then suddenly Miriallia's mother came...

"No need to trouble yourselves, young ones" Miriallia's mother told them.

"Mrs. Haw" Lacus said.

"Please bring me to Via" Mrs. Haw looked at Kira.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Miriallia asked.

"Mrs. Haw, I think it would be faster if we fly home" Kira said.

"I think so too" Mrs. Haw replied.

"But um... can you..." Yuki struggled on how to say it.

"Yes, I can," Mrs. Haw replied "Some vampires before turning eighteen learn some special 'abilities' earlier. Like flying, that's what I learned earlier. And I know that Cagalli has somehow the same case with garlic"

Yuko smiled. And they began to float. Mrs. Haw carried Miriallia who was freaking out and confused.

Once they reached Kira's house, Via met them...

"Oh, my gosh!" Via exclaimed and placed her hands on her face.

Lenore came out "What's wrong, Via-- Oh, my! Louise!"

"Louise..." Via cried and hugged Louise. Then Lenore ran and hugged Louise.

"Why did you run away?" Lenore asked, her eyes filled with her tears. The three of them cried, they haven't seen each other since they were 17 or eighteen.

"I... I was scared..." Louise said "And I didn't know I was pregnant with Miriallia, I got scared and didn't want to die. I also didn't want to be the cause of two people's death, the baby's death and that man who raped me. I kept it all a secret."

"Oh, Louise, you should've told us and not have ran away!" Via said.

"I know, I just realize that now." Louise said "I've been raising Miriallia as a single parent, I knew that you were living here, Via but I was scared if you were mad at me for leaving that week. And it was all a lie, when everyone thought I ran away with a man. It was all a lie so that you would stop following me"

"I was never angry at you, Louise" Via told her "I was just sad that you made that decision, why, James went wild."

"None of the elders were able to stop him, so we all had to lock him up underground in a cell" Lenore said.

"What? James?" Louise cried even more "No..."

"If you want to see, him..." Via told her softly "We can take you to him"

Louise nodded and the mother's went underground from the house. They left the children in the house...

"Mir--" Lacus tried to comfort Miriallia but...

"What's up with all this!" Miriallia yelled "What on earth is going on! Who the hell is James! And what's this about my mom running away from before? A ritual? Elders? I dont get any of it at all!"

"Miriallia," Yuko said sadly "Do you want us to tell you the truth?"

"Yes, please!" Miriallia shouted angrily.

"You are a vampire" Flay said.

"What?" Miriallia started to laugh "Vampires dont exist! What are you? Little kids? They dont exist and everybody knows that!"

"Then those who dont believe are stupid and wrong" Yzak said from the corner "Vampires are real, and you are one. Everyone in this house is one, even your mother"

"That's crazy! Vampires aren't real" Miriallia argued back "What proof do you have that they are real!"

Then Kira, Nicol and all of them transformed into their real form...

"This is our proof that vampires are real" Kira said.

Yzak smirked, and Miriallia saw his fangs.

"No way..." Miriallia sank on the chair. "Vampires are real..."

"There you go!" Yuki said playfully "You want to see a bat? Then a bat I will be!"

Yuki turned into a bat and flew around the room and landed on Yuko's shoulder.

"I'm lost..." Miriallia said.

"Then would you listen to our explanation?" Lacus asked.

Miriallia nodded and they all took turns in telling Miriallia the story.

"So, I'm a forth of a vampire?" Miriallia asked still trying to digest everything that they have told her.

"Yep!"

"And I am engaged to Dearka!"

"Yep!"

"And I am supposed to perform a ritual with him next year on my birthday?"

"Yep!"

"And this means getting un-flowered!"

"Yep!"

"And I must not get un-flowered by anyone except for Dearka or else I'll get killed and the man who un-flowered me will also get killed?"

"YEP!"

"What a load of crap! This is all too much! And you guys follow these rules?" Miriallia said waving her hands.

"Yep!"

"Could you all stop saying 'Yep!' It's getting a bit annoying" Miriallia said.

"Okay"

"So, tell me where is Cagalli. Where she is exactly" Miriallia asked.

"Well, it was her eighteenth birthday a month ago" Kira said.

"She's under transformation now, in the forest" Nicol said. "She's buried and Athrun is in angst since he can't live in peace without her"

"They aren't on their honeymoon, okay?" Flay said apologetically "That was only a cover up"

"Yeah, I understand everything now" Miriallia said before she yawned, it was already six pm and her mother wasn't back yet.

A few minutes later, Via and Lenore came in...

"Um, Miriallia, you must have been informed by Kira and the other's about your um, true identity" Via said.

"Yes, they have" Miriallia replied.

"Um, well, you see, your mother was bitten by James when they met a few hours ago." Via said softly "And she's now in the forest, under transformation. You wont be able to see her for a month. But you have your father to be with"

"My father?" Miriallia cried.

"Yes, your father, James will be soon in the right condition to be out with people again." Lenore said "And until that time, you're going to be sleeping here."

Miriallia nodded and thanked Lenore and Via.

A few days later, Miriallia finally met James, her father. The father and child had a very memorable day for the first time they had been together. Miriallia never had known or how it felt to have a father, so she had a very fun experience with her father. They still slept at Uzumi's house since Louise had the keys to the house in her pocket on her pants.

Miriallia also got more time to spend with Dearka and her own kind of specie. Miriallia also learned that she shouldn't tell anyone about her identity, so she mostly lied to Stellar, Luna and Lort. But it was for the good, she said. She knew the other's better and knew the history of vampires.

A week later, news of Cagalli's rebirth spread. Cagalli was going to awaken the following day.

"What's all the fuss about?" Miriallia asked James, she just got up and she hate to be awakened early in the morning when it was a Saturday.

"Tomorrow, Cagalli is going to be reborn as a vampire" James replied.

"Oh, will everybody be meeting her there?"

"I dont know, maybe, that only depends"

"Oh, okay. Um, is it okay to go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, sure. I'll go out for breakfast, okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, dad"

Then James gave Miriallia a fatherly kiss on the forehead and went out of the room. Miriallia went back to sleep.

Athrun was a bit excited, okay, he was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious excited. He stayed at the forest all day singing happily and hopping happily, and whoa! was that him picking flowers and forming them into flower crowns and dancing like a girl! Oh, it was someone else. Athrun was excited he couldn't contain his happiness that he skipped around the house singing.

Everyone laughed at the young vampire, he was getting in love crazy. Even some of the elders that stayed laughed at him.

"Hey, hold your horses, Zala!" Kira stopped him "You need to prepare for tomorrow, and not waste your time singing _ugly un-rhyming songs_ around the house."

"OMG! You're right!" Athrun said in a singing voice.

Then Athrun skipped to his room.

"What a loser!" Kira murmured as he went back inside the game room.

The same day, Athrun declared that he didn't want anyone even the elders, his parents, and his in-laws to go to the forest and meet Cagalli before him. He actually used mini catapults to catapult garlic over to Kira's room. Luckily, Kira didn't get hit. They had to let Miriallia get all the garlic out of the house before it actually killed someone.

The next day, Athrun went to the forest and waited for Cagalli to awaken. And since he didn't permit anyone, they had to hide behind the bushes. Miriallia, Dearka, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, Flay, Yuki and Yuko were there, they hid behind the bushes. Then a few hours later in the morning, the coffin burst open.

Athrun's eyes widened as he saw Cagalli flying out of the coffin. She had fully transformed, her clothes were different. (Her hair was tied like in Seed when they finally knew she was the ORB princess, the tie color is purple. She wore a spaghetti blouse with the straps a bit thick. And with purple outline. She also wore a mini skirt that was black and had a loose belt colored purple with a metal circle thingy with a bat sign engraved on the middle of it. She also had boots like Lunamaria's but it's only all black no white).

Cagalli opened her eyes, and saw Athrun. She flew directly to him and hugged him, she cried. He hugged her back.

"Athrun!" Cagalli hugged him so tight.

"Cagalli, shhh," Athrun comforted her as he stroked her hair "it's okay, I'm here. Dont worry"

"I missed you so much, Athrun!"

"Shhh, I also missed you, Cagalli."

"I know you were here everyday coming to see me, even if I couldn't reply, I heard everything you said. You're the one that kept me going. I was really scared that I was alone, but you were there and I knew I was safe. But I grew sad, Athrun! You didn't take good care of yourself! Luckily, your mom was there to tell you that you should take care of yourself! You are such an idiot!" Cagalli cried some more on his chest.

Athrun just smiled and hugged Cagalli tightly. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Behind the bushes, Yuko couldn't contain herself and jumped out of the bushes shouting hurray. Athrun and Cagalli's kiss was cut short. And the rest got out of the bushes.

Cagalli saw Miriallia and stammered on her words, she transformed into human form and her fangs were hidden "Hi! Mir! What-What are you doing here?"

"Quit the act, Cagalli, I know the truth" Miriallia said.

"Oh... Then I'm just being stupid" Cagalli said as she transformed back into vampire form.

"You now, everytime Cagalli and I want to be left alone, we get interrupted by Yukiko! Yuki ,cant you ever stop you're woman!" Athrun scolded Yuki.

Yuki smiled nervously and transformed into a bat and flew to Yuko.

"Coward!" Athrun teased.

Cagalli hugged Athrun from behind and tickled him.

They all had fun until they became hungry...

"Hey!" Cagalli yelled "Can we go home now? I'm hungry and I want ice cream!"

"C'mon, babe!" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand and they flew away from the others. They flew away from them in a fast speed that they didn't dare to follow. Athrun and Cagalli was in another part of the forest, but somewhere they knew no one could interrupt them.

"Athrun, will you love me forever?"

"Of course I will, Cagalli"

"Hmmm, I'm happy to hear that."

Cagalli cuddled more to Athrun.

"How about you? Will you love me forever?"

"Till the end of time, Athrun, till the end of time"

They kissed each other passionately. And this time no more interruptions from anyone.

When they went home, everyone welcomed Cagalli's rebirth.. They had a big feast to celebrate it. When Cagalli went to school again, Stellar and Luna were so happy that she was back.

"Cagalli!" Stellar and Luna cried. They said sorry to her about the thing on her birthday, Cagalli forgave them.

They asked Cagalli lots of question's about her honeymoon with Athrun and all she could say was "It was a nice transformation" And the both of them didn't get what she said except for Miriallia, Flay and Yuko.

Cagalli had Athrun beside her all day. When she was in school or out with (human) girl's only (including Miriallia, Yuko and Flay) he was a bat. And when in other outings, he was in his human form.

A few weeks later, Miriallia's mom was reborn. She was happy that her mom was back. And her family was complete. They lived in their house and she was really happy. Her mother was finally really happy that her love was with her.

A year later, it was Miriallia's turn to do the ritual. At least this time, it wasn't like Athrun and Cagalli's. It was perfectly right, no problems at all. She transformed perfectly also and enjoyed being a vampire, and also being with Dearka.

A few months later, they found out that Shiho was pregnant with Yzak's child. They were all happy for the couple. Kira and Lacus volunteered to help little vampire kids on their 'secret lives'. Nicol went back to his home city but still kept on communicating with Flay. He continued his dream of being a great pianist. Flay still went to school with Yuko, Cagalli and Miriallia but of course she always had time to talk or chat with Nicol. Yuki went back to his home city also to go back to schooling since he missed how many months of it. And Yuko was still with Cagalli, Miriallia and Flay but always sent bat mails to Yuki. For Athrun and Cagalli, no one could ever separate them. They are always together where ever they go. An Athrun always protects Cagalli away from Yuuna and the other "Evil humans who keep on looking at **his** Cagalli", he even bit another guy who flirted with Cagalli. And Cagalli had a better school life with Athrun being there to help in exams and quizzes. (Is that called cheating?)

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY FOR ETERNITY


End file.
